


Júralo

by MessyScriptorium



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScriptorium/pseuds/MessyScriptorium





	Júralo

Brienne volvió a contemplar la espada con una mezcla de reverencia y miedo. Aquel acero era la justica del Norte. Estaba en cierto modo empapado con la sangre de los criminales y desertores que se atrevían a incumplir las leyes dentro del territorio de los Stark, y, del mismo modo, también estaba impregnado con el honor y el deber que aquella casa clamaba profesar. Un honor manchado a lo largo de la historia debido a pequeños deslices que perseguirían al blasón del lobo huargo para siempre.

Levantó la vista de _Guardajuramentos_ a duras penas para centrarla en el hombre que tenía enfrente. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó lo que había dicho de sus ojos y los apartó rápidamente, mientras el calor se acumulaba violentamente en su rostro ¡Aquella maldita habitación circular, no ofrecía ninguna escapatoria!

—Ser, os debo una discul…

—Coged la maldita espada y marchaos antes de que cambie de opinión —le espetó Jaime.

Quería huir de la ira del caballero, de su mirada cansada y fría, del fantasma de su mano ausente y de su reciente recuperación. Podía lidiar con un Jaime cautivo, uno con el que atravesar regiones y pelear contra enemigos, uno al que había llegado a respetar y admirar. Podía lidiar con el Jaime que había conocido hacía unas semanas… pero aquel…

Este Jaime se encontraba en casa, bañado, bien vestido, ocupando el puesto que tantos años le había llevado alcanzar. El Jaime de Desembarco del Rey tenía un aura distinta de la habitual. Más tensa, más comedida y, desde luego, más intimidante. Ahora él ostentaba el poder en aquel acuerdo que tenían y Brienne no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Jaime…

—Matarreyes.

La palabra fue como una bofetada en la cara.

Ella misma le había llamado así más de una vez. Más de dos. Más de las que podía recordar. Pero oírlo de los labios de Jaime era distinto. Era distinto ahora que conocía la historia que se ocultaba tras ese apodo. Era distinto porque había escupido la palabra con amargura, sabiendo que un simple acto le había condenado a una vida de prejuicios y burlas. Brienne lo comprendía. Ahora podía verlo. Ahora que ella misma estaba también bajo ese mismo nombre.

Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez, pero esta vez ninguno apartó la mirada. Había en ese gesto mucho más entendimiento del que podrían llegar a decirse con palabras. Ella era torpe y él brusco. Ninguno podría haber encontrado las frases adecuadas para hacer entender al otro que ya no podían ser enemigos. Que sus vivencias le unían. Que sus objetivos se habían convertido en propios y ajenos el uno del otro. Que perseguían, al fin y al cabo, la misma meta.

—Encontrarás a Sansa Stark y la protegerás con el mismo acero de su familia. Lo juraste una vez frente a su madre. Que la devolverías sana y salva —mientras Jaime recordaba a Brienne su deber, éste iba acercándose a ella cada vez más—. ¿Lo jurarías de nuevo? ¿Lo jurarías por mí?

Se encontraban a escasos centímetros ahora. El corazón de Brienne galopaba y el resto de su cuerpo se movía como si se encontrase bajo el agua. Menuda contradicción.

Su mano se cerró aún más fuerte sobre la empuñadora de _Guardajuramentos_. Un nombre apropiado para ese momento. Interpuso la espada entre sus cuerpos, ofreciéndosela a Jaime.

—Así será. Encontraré a la niña y la pondré a salvo. Lo haré por su madre. Y por vos.

Los ojos de Jaime relampaguearon al tiempo que asía con su mano el mango y aprovechaba para cerrar sus dedos sobre los de ella.

—Júralo.

Brienne asintió antes de poder articular ninguna palabra. Le ardía la piel allí donde Jaime estaba agarrándola, tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

—Lo juro.

Permanecieron unos segundos más así, mirándose a los ojos, sin atreverse a moverse, sin atreverse a respirar. Entonces él se apartó y Brienne pudo tragar saliva de nuevo. El momento había pasado, se había evaporado como una gota de agua en las calles de una de las Islas del Verano. Ya no podría recuperarlo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si volvería a ver al caballero que tenía frente a ella. Al menos no en esta vida.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se pusiera en marcha. Tenía que moverse ya o no sería capaz de abandonar Desembarco del Rey. Si volvía a posar los ojos sobre Jaime sabía que rompería su promesa. Que no iría a buscar a la hija de Ned Stark.

Forzó a sus músculos a hacer una reverencia, clavando los ojos en el suelo, y se giró sin decir ni una palabra, sin una última mirada. Necesitaba esa fuerza.

Tal vez si se hubiese girado habría visto la mano extendida de Jaime, su boca entreabierta forzando a su cerebro a formar las palabras que quería decir, el pequeño paso que dio al frente para intentar agarrar su brazo.

Pero ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, y las palabras no acudieron. En estas situaciones, desde luego, no eran su fuerte.


End file.
